Starless Departure
by Maresia Eterna
Summary: /OneShot/ That was a dark night, cuddled by fear while death sang the bone chilling lullaby. But it was also then that she looked behind her, and saw the reason why she was fighting for…that one star that offered hope to that starless night.KushinaxMinato


**Disclaimer**: Everything here belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto_. By the way, I must say that the following instrumentals (all of them from _Rurouni Kenshin_), were what inspired me to write this one-shot: _Starless, Departure, Omoi - Odorai Waratsu_, and the most important one, _Minagoroshi no Elegy – A Theme of Sekihoutai_.

»«»«»«

**Summary**: That was a dark night, cuddled by fear while death sang the bone chilling lullaby. The close of eyes meant nothing more than the surrender to death, and the warmth of the stars did not work as a blanket. But it was also then that she looked behind her, and saw the reason why she was fighting for… She was going to challenge the unbeatable because of that one star that offered hope to that starless night. **KushinaxMinato**

»«»«»«

**Important Note**: I first wrote and posted this one-shot in another site as a ReaderxYodaime fic. I made the necessary changes, and you'll read it through Kushina's point of view. I don't know if it is good, and I realise that the ending should be different, but well since we all know what happened to Minato I really did not have much of a choice. Also, _**English**_ is my _**second**_ language, so _please_ try to ignore the mistakes. Thank you.

»«»«»«

_**Starless Departure**_

That was such a dark night cuddled by fear while death sang a bone chilling lullaby into everybody's ears. Everyone there knew that one single and unnecessary blink would take them to the eternal sleep, and everybody knew that it was their job to try to bring a better and safer dawn for those who were waiting for the sun, hidden in fear and in despair.

But there, on the place where she silently stood, staring at the horizon, there was no place for fear. Those who were terrified or anxious did their best not to show it because feelings would only lead to death.

Silently, the young woman gazed up at the sky, and allowed sadness to emerge from the depths of her eyes. That was a starless night…there was no warmth coming out from the stars that were hiding behind the dark clouds…perhaps even nature was afraid of that night…maybe even nature was terrified about the possible outcome of that confront…

But she knew that she had to keep believing that everything would be alright. Even if death decided to claim her, she would still do her best to stand up, and fight for those who could not protect themselves.

With gentle gestures, the young woman pressed a hand against her stomach, her eyes still locked with the sky. She had every reason to want to live, to want to protect those who had too many days ahead of them, and she knew that nothing was going to stop her.

Suddenly a chilly wind caressed her bare arms, and she turned to her side before glancing at the monument where the head of every Hokage was, incrusted into the mountain. Her eyes slipped to each one of the four heads, knowing that every face represented a hero to the village.

And then her eyes found the face of the fourth Hokage, and the corner of her lips curled up into a sad, almost melancholic, smile. She had had so many dreams, so many hopes… She had built up something that had surprised many, and now everything could be taken away from her in a flash.

Everything she had built, that she had created, and that she loved more than words could describe.

And then she started reminiscing…

…**It** was with a timid glance that a girl gazed at the team that had showed up to train on the third training ground. It was very uncommon for two teams to be put together to train, but it was even more infrequent for people to see her that shy and quiet. Her team mates had already asked her if something was wrong, but she had decided it was better to simply shake her head in a silent 'no' to actually utter a word.

She simply did not know if she had the courage to speak a word now. Heavens, she was even dreading the moment her sensei would tell her to do something. She certainly did not want to make a fool out of herself.

No. Not with _him_ around.

Nervously, she glanced at the other team again, her eyes finding the person she had been looking for almost immediately. She certainly did not know why she felt so…so apprehensive when so close to him. He certainly did not do anything special to get her attention; in fact, he already had enough attention from every girl from Konoha, and she simply refused to become another one on the long list, but if that was indeed true, then why was she behaving like that?

Why couldn't she just behave like the tomboy she was, and start lecturing her team mates about their team being the best one ever? Why couldn't she just start training like she always did?

Heavens, what was wrong with her?!

"Kushina." a soft voice called out, and the girl immediately went red when she understood that someone had caught her staring. "Say, I thought you were dying to train. So, what are you still doing here?"

"Huh?" the girl asked rather dumbly as she turned to her side, and immediately meet her sensei's warm teal colored eyes. In confusion, she looked around, looking for her friends, and yelped when she saw that they were already training. "Ah! I'm so sorry!"

"Take it easy, Kushina," the sensei advised as she rested a hand on the girl's shoulder right when she was just about to run to her friends. "Let me just tell you something, if you don't mind."

Uh-oh, Kushina certainly did not like the sound of that.

"Hum, yes?" she asked, not even bothering to conceal her nervousness, and her sensei rested a hand on top of Kushina's head, a smile gracing her pale face.

"Jiraiya-sama was the one who came up with the idea of joining the two teams for today." she explained, and Kushina blinked. "You know, most people believe that these two teams are the best Konoha has, and many believe that you're all going to be great shinobi."

"Ah." was all Kushina managed to utter, but when she heard your sensei chuckle, she blinked. "Is there something else?"

"Well, most of you are fifteen, and have your hormones pumping up like crazy." the sensei stated, and Kushina felt herself go red again. "You know, Kushina, I think you should take profit of today's training. Not that I'm saying you should pay more attention to your hormones rather than in the training, but seriously girl, this is getting a bit off hand."

"What are you talking about?" Kushina asked, trying desperately not to glance at a certain boy, and this time the sensei winked at her.

"Well, he certainly has beautiful blue eyes." she stated before storming off towards the rest of the team, but Kushina simply continued gaping at her, completely shocked.

"Sensei!" Kushina shouted finally leaving her trance, but she ignored the eyes that had turned to her after the burst. Without thinking twice, Kushina went after her, and tried to reach out for her arm. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know." the sensei answered before gazing at the other team, and wave at Jiraiya. "Oi, what do you say about pairing Uzumaki with Namikaze?"

At that Kushina almost fell on her face, but decided against it in order to keep the little dignity she had left. However, when her sensei nudged her to look to her side, Kushina swallowed hard before doing so, and her eyes immediately found a pair of blue ones.

There was no need to say that on that moment all Kushina wanted was to strangle her sensei…

…**A** smile returned to Kushina's face as she recalled that day. Kushina had not strangled her sensei, but she certainly had not forgiven her either. Well, at least during that day because Kushina had seriously forgotten all about it on the moment Namikaze Minato had commented that she was a great opponent and that even though she was a girl, he had felt honored to face Uzumaki Kushina.

Now those words of his had turned Kushina's legs into butter, and the woman still recalled that sensation very well. In fact, up until that night, during which Kushina was staring at the Fourth Hokage's face, he still managed to make her whole body become butter simply by uttering the right words, and offering her his sweetest smile.

Kushina could also remember that ever since that training with Jiraiya's team, Minato and her had kept finding ways to get together to spare. He was a great shinobi, who helped her to develop her strength while she helped him to become better at defense.

Of course that those moments had also helped her to spend more time with him, but Kushina had always refused to tell him that. She had always refused to express her feelings for him, not because she were shy, but because it had not taken long to understand what Minato's future had in store for him…

…**Both **Kushina and Minato had just finished another (secret) training session, and were now relaxing close to a small river, hidden in the middle of the forest. However, even though Minato was rather quiet by nature, Kushina had noticed that he was _too_ quiet on that day. Training had not been the same either; since he had let her beat him every single time. Sure he knew she hated to lose to him constantly, but to let her win without effort could hardly be called a victory.

As she touched the cold water of the river with her fingers, Kushina glanced down at her reflection. Three years had passed every since that faithful day, when her sensei and Jiraiya had decided to put their teams training together, and so many things had changed form that moment on.

Kushina was now a full Jounin, doing her best to become an ANBU. Minato was a Jounin too, but apparently he did not want to become something else. He seemed to be rather content with his rant, but there were moments…small instants when Kushina could swear that there was something that he did not want to share.

And even though she was a rather curious person, Kushina had decided to let him be. She knew that if Minato ever wanted to talk, he would do it, without pressures and without going around the bush.

As she pulled a lock of red hair behind her ear, Kushina glanced over her shoulder, at Minato. He was sitting on the ground, back leaned against a tree's trunk while his eyes were gazing at the clear sky that could be seen through the leaves. He had that expression again… After spending so much time with him, Kushina had started to learn how to look past his facial expressions, and the one he had now, although content to the rest of the world, carried sparks of pain to her.

Silently Kushina glanced down, before focusing her attention to the river again. Every time she saw Minato with that expression, all she wanted was to go to him, and squeeze life out of him with a bone-crushing hug. Kushina always did that with her friends, especially when she knew something was wrong with them, but with Minato was different.

It was always different.

But then again, who could blame her? After so many furtive training sessions, after so many talks and some laughs, she had indeed fallen even more for Namikaze Minato. Sometimes Kushina truly hated her feelings, while in others all she wanted was to beat the crap out of Minato. Why did he have to be so gentle, serene and cute? Damn, he was too handsome to be real as well, with those clear blue eyes of his, his golden hair which constantly gave him an angelical look, especially when he was under the sun just like he was at the moment.

And then Kushina would always wonder if Minato was even aware of how popular he was with girls. Not only girls from Konoha, but from other villages and countries as well! Maybe he had noticed them, and decided to ignore them, but then again he was a dense guy sometimes so Kushina could not be sure.

"Kushina," Minato called out suddenly, and the girl almost fell into the river in surprise before looking over her shoulder again. He was still on the same position, eyes locked with the blue ocean above, but she managed to utter a 'yes?'. "I…Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Kushina replied before standing up, and make her way towards him. Then, she sat down on a tall root, just beside Minato, who finally glanced at her before gazing at the sky again. "What's up?"

"Do you think I'm a good shinobi?"

Good? He was asking her if he was _good_? Okay, that certainly proved her that Namikaze Minato _was_ dense. Seriously, he had to be extremely dense in order not to notice what a shinobi he was!

"No, you're not a good shinobi." Kushina started, before rolling her eyes when Minato sighed. "You're an _outstanding_ shinobi; a bit crazy when it comes to missions, and too compassionate sometimes, but Minato, if there's a shinobi that is a role model to all the kids that are at the Academy, that shinobi is you."

"_I'm_ crazy when it comes to missions?" Minato repeated, raising an eyebrow slightly as he turned to her, and Kushina nodded. "So, what does that make you? You're the one who always attacks head on, and doesn't even bother to come up with a plan first."

"Why should I think of a plan first when the chances of gaining something is by taking the opponent by surprise?" Kushina asked with a small shrug, "Besides, when I have such great friends, I know I'll always have someone to back me up."

"Do you now?" Minato asked, and Kushina nodded. "So, you think I'm a good shinobi?"

"Oh, stop that!" Kushina said before smacking him on the arm, and the boy laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you? You're not _good_, you're _exceptional_, and I know that many kids look up at you. Gee, stop being so dense, will you?"

"Then tell me something." Minato started, and Kushina noticed the change on his tone; from teasing to serious. "If the two of us were on a mission, and we were surrounded by enemies, would you still attack head on?"

"Of course, someone has to protect you." Kushina answered almost immediately, and Minato blinked at her words. "Besides, may there be several bad guys or no bad guys at all, I know that we would do a great job protecting each other's back."

"You really think I would protect you?" Minato asked, and now it was Kushina's turn to blink at his question before shrugging.

"Well, I like to think you would." she started, "I mean, after so many trainings, and so many missions together, I do like to think that if I was ever in trouble, you would come out to rescue me."

"Do you now?" Minato asked, and Kushina nodded, but when their eyes locked, she felt blood rushing up to her cheeks, and she looked away. "So…what if I was to be chosen as…I don't know…the Hokage for example, would you still like to be around me?"

"You as the Hokage?" Kushina repeated, looking at Minato again, who nodded as he continued watching her closely. "Now that would be freaking cool!"

"W-What?" Minato asked, obviously not really expecting that out burst, and Kushina smiled sheepishly.

"Aw c'mon Minato, for me you would be a great Hokage! Jiraiya-sama certainly taught you everything he learned, which came directly from the Third Hokage." she started, struggling to make sense, but then she decided to be honest. "I think Konoha needs someone like you."

And of course Kushina went red at the choice of words…

…**Thankfully** Minato had always been dense, so he had not understood the real meaning behind her words. Or at least so had she thought so until he decided to surprise her one year later.

Yes, Kushina could still remember how, at the age of nineteen, Namikaze Minato had been introduced to Konoha not as a Jounin or ANBU, but as the successor of the Third Hokage. As Kushina had expected, everyone had welcomed Minato with great enthusiasm and expectation, and despite of every obstacle, she had always tried to be around him when it was possible.

Of course that since he was no longer allowed to go on missions, the two of them spent weeks if not months without even glancing at each other. At the beginning it had been weird for Kushina, since Minato and her had always managed to find a way to train together at least once a month, but as the two of them grew older, Kushina came to realize that the two of them had different priorities.

And then came the day when Kushina had believed that it was time to bury her feelings for Minato. She still recalled how she had been engulfed by gossips and opinions as soon as she had walked through the North Gates of Konoha one autumnal afternoon.

Everyone in Konoha was commenting about Minato going to be betrothed to a very beautiful and strong kunoichi. At each new step that she gave on that day, Kushina had heard different descriptions; some said she had black hair, others that she was a brunette or perhaps even blonde. Some people said she said emerald green eyes, while others said she had sapphire orbs. And her personality was always altered as well.

Kushina's smile faded a bit as she continued staring at the Fourth's Head. Yes, on that day, she had refused to go meet Minato, mostly because she was saddened by the fact he was to be married. The fact that she was not the lucky one had not even crossed her mind on that day, as Kushina kept thinking that he had never mentioned the new step he was going to make to her.

Until night came…

… "**Coming!"** Kushina shouted to whoever was knocking persistently on her door. "Good grief, the world isn't going to end if I don't open the damn door in five seconds! Gee!"

Even though her first intention was to kill whoever was bothering her at midnight, Kushina quietened down as soon as she opened the door of her apartment, and looked right into a pair of blue eyes.

Silence immediately surrounded the two of them as Minato continued looking down at Kushina, since he was now 5'11" tall, and Kushina was stuck at 5'7". He was wearing the long white Hokage cape, which – Kushina had been unable not to notice – made him look even more imposing and handsome.

"W-What are you doing here?" Kushina finally asked, mentally screaming at herself for noticing his looks when she was supposed to be mad at him, and Minato shrugged sheepishly. "Are you even aware that it's midnight? Normal people are sleeping at this hour."

"You didn't show up at the office with your team, so I decided to check if everything's ok." Minato quickly elaborated, and for a moment Kushina wondered if she should just snap at him, and say that she knew about his future marriage. But then she decided against it; Kushina definitely did not want to get mad at him.

"Just come in." she said tiredly, but Minato shook his head. "Please, don't tell me you just forced me to leave my bed, because you wanted to check on me."

"Well, you can't blame me for being worried about you." Minato said, and Kushina shook her head. "I hum…I just wanted to ask you something."

"Well, before you do, let me say congratulations." Kushina said before she could stop herself, and Minato blinked in confusion. "When I returned, everyone in Konoha was talking about your engagement, so I think congratulations are in order."

"Everyone was what?" Minato repeated, and Kushina nodded, not really having enough strength to repeat what she had just said. "Man, I told Jiraiya not to say anything. I bet he got drunk, and told girls that I wanted to ask you to marry me, and then the girls got all ex-"

Of course that by this time, Kushina had lost her hearing capability, too shocked about what she had just heard to even utter a word. Had he just said what she thought he had said? No, it could not be. It did not make any sense. Kushina knew he felt nothing romantic towards her; sure the two of them were great friends, and sure she loved him, but Kushina had always known he did not love you.

It was just….not possible.

"Kushina, are you alright?" Minato asked, and the woman silently looked up at him, her mouth still dropped in surprise while all colour left her face. But what if he was being serious? What if he…? No, it just had to be a lie; the two of them now lived in completely different worlds, and he was the Hokage for crying out loud!

"What did you just say?" Kushina finally asked, her voice coming out a bit too soft, but still carrying the note of suspicion she hoped it would have, and Minato blinked. "You told Jiraiya-sama what?"

This time, it was Minato's turn to freeze in time, his eyes widened in horror, and at his reaction Kushina's heart started beating painfully against her rib cage. Oh dear, he was not being serious. He was probably too embarrassed now, hence the fact he was out of words.

So, in an attempt to hide her disappointment and sadness, Kushina reached out for him, and rested a hand on his arm.

"Minato, its okay…" Kushina whispered, but he just continued staring into space. "Seriously, there's no need to be like that. C'mon, you're the Hokage from heavens' sake, start acting accordingly to your position."

"Kushina, I…," slowly Minato looked down at her, and Kushina could not help but notice how his cheeks started getting darker, "I never meant to…well, this wasn't supposed to…"

"It's alright, seriously." Kushina started with a ghost of a smile gracing her features, "I understand; it happens."

"But this wasn't supposed to happen." Minato hissed, more to himself than to Kushina, but his words worked as a knife against her chest. Was she really that bad of a person for him not to want to share that wish of his to create a family? Or perhaps, after so many months without talking properly to each other, he had just decided that her friendship was no longer valuable to him.

"Minato," Kushina started, trying to push her thoughts to the back of her mind, and he looked at her, "It's alright, really. I understand that you're not supposed to tell me that, and perhaps it was stupid of my part to mention such personal subject."

"No, it's just…" Minato took a deep breath, and glanced at Kushina right in the eyes, "This wasn't supposed to come out now nor this way. I was really just….you know, expecting for a more appropriated time, and all."

"Aw c'mon, as if you need to have the right atmosphere to tell me that you're about to become a husband." Kushina tried to joke, but her words sounded poor even to her own ears. Perhaps the sadness she was trying so hard to conceal was finally surfacing. "Just don't apologize, ok? It's just me, anyway, your old friend."

"But I had everything pictured, you know?" Minato commented, and Kushina felt her breathe get caught on her throat. She did not know if she was ready to hear him speaking about his plan to ask his girlfriend in marriage. "I even asked Jiraiya-sama for some clues, but I guess it's too late to chicken out now."

"Well, I don't think…"

"So, what do you think?" Minato interrupted her, and Kushina blinked when she saw him blushing before looking away. Why was he behaving so shyly all of the sudden? "I know we never talked about feelings, and hum… I know you're most likely to say no, but… well, I guessed that after so many years, I decided to…finally realize what's important to me."

Was it just her, or something was very wrong in that conversation?

"I hum…I don't know, I think it's great for you to recognize your feelings." Kushina started, her voice getting softer by the end, and Minato timidly glanced at her. "And hey, it's good to have a family, so I think this is ok."

"Really? Even though I screw everything up?" Minato asked, and Kushina blinked before nodding slowly.

"Sure, I mean, even though this was sudden, I think everything's going to be fine." she said, but Kushina blinked once again in confusion when Minato sighed in relief. "I hum…are you alright?"

"What? Oh yes, I was just…" Minato trailed off before smiling slightly, "I was just nervous, I guess. I mean, we never talked about this, but then Jiraiya-sama said that I would be an idiot if I didn't ask you, and wow…can I say that I'm surprised? I mean, I never thought you would accept, especially since I was always so quiet and reserved."

Was Namikaze Minato rambling, or was it just her?

"I guess all I want to say is that…" Minato smiled at Kushina, but this time the woman was taken back by his smile; it was so genuine…so full of gratitude, and…was that affection? "Well, this sounds a cliché, but you just made me the happiest man on the entire world."

"Hum…you're welcome?" Kushina asked tentatively, but she silently watched Minato take something from a pocket, and suddenly all air left her lungs. What on earth was he doing with that small black box? He was not really going to show her the engagement ring he had bought for some other girl, right?

"I guess this is for you, right?" Minato asked, and Kushina felt your legs becoming butter as she watched him opening the lid. "I hum…I just want to make everything right. One stupidity per night is already enough, I believe."

Wait, he was…giving the engagement ring to her?

When the pure while gold of the ring was caressed by the moonlight and the beautiful yet simple diamond came into view, Kushina gasped. Almost immediately she looked up at Minato, and asked in a very tight voice.

"You're asking me to marry you?!"

…**At** that memory, Kushina chuckled. The two of them had been speaking about two different topics on that night, but at the end, everything had ended up alright. After a very embarrassing conversation, and some laughter, Minato did end up putting the engagement ring on her finger.

And after a few years, at the age of twenty-two, they ended up getting married. One year later (oh, Kushina could not help but blush at the memory), Kushina had finally decided to confess to Minato that their family was about to get larger. During the following nine months she had been forbidden of going to any mission, and Minato had told her that if she wanted, she could learn the art of healing.

And Kushina had accepted that encouragement. Since she hated to be at home, all by herself, Kushina had dedicated herself to the study of healing. Sure she was an amateur, but at least now she knew more things than before.

Unconsciously Kushina rested both her hands against her stomach. In spite of everybody's advises, she had decided to leave her bed, and reunite with her friends. Minato had not been too happy, but Kushina had promised that she would leave their child with someone both of them trusted in, and so – despite of many things – Kushina had let the Third Hokage look after her beloved Naruto.

Finally a wave of sorrow erupted from the depths of her eyes, and the picture of her baby popped in her mind. Naruto had his father's hair, and would most likely have his eyes as well, since they were becoming grayish blue colored. And regardless of the situation in hand, Kushina just hoped that one day Naruto would follow his father's footsteps.

Even if Minato or her were not around to guide him during his life.

Suddenly, a monstrous and hideous cry broke the silence of that night, and Kushina looked at the horizon again. It was coming. It was time to protect Konoha with all they had, and nothing or no one was going to stop her from doing her job as a kunoichi.

Quietly, Kushina glanced one last time at the Fourth Hokage's head, and smiled slightly when she spotted a form on top of it. He was one of the reasons why she was fighting… He and her son…both of them were the source of her strength…of her courage, and what the two of them symbolized was the reason why everyone there was going to challenge the unbeatable.

Every shinobi there was going to fight in order to protect their village, their loved ones, and also because of that one star that offered hope to that starless night. The star that was on top of the Fourth Hokage's head and that Kushina had loved all her life.

Unconsciously, Kushina rested your left hand against her stomach and hold the golden ring she had around her neck, on a black string. Minato and her had talked before leaving to fight and both of them had whispered promises that deep down they knew they were most likely never to keep.

But still both of them knew enough. Their relationship had always been one of silence, humour, and honest feelings…Kushina knew that even though they had not have enough time to be a family, they had been a _real_ family, and Kushina knew that Minato loved Naruto as much as she did. And that was why Kushina knew that even though time was being robbed away from them, she could say that she had been happy.

After all, Minato was the one she had always waited for, and now, despite the differences, they had managed to find the balance they needed. And now, it was time to protect Naruto…it was time to protect the future, and help it to be brighter than the present…

A roar forced Kushina to glance one last time at the figure that was standing on the top of the Fourth Hokage's head, and even though the two of them were extremely far from each other, Kushina knew he was looking back at her. She knew he was thinking the same as her, and Kushina knew he was determined as her to face the Nine Tails, and end with that nightmare once and for all.

"There it is!" someone shouted, and waves of gasps echoed all around Kushina as she finally gazed at the horizon, and saw a beast with the most bloodthirsty yellow eyes ever. That was the last obstacle that had to come down, and Kushina would make sure it would.

Without looking away from the Kyuubi, Kushina grabbed the two kodachi she had strapped to her back, and got ready to face death.

Even if that was to be a starless departure, Kushina would make sure her son would see a smiling new dawn.

And with that thought in mind, Kushina decided to attack head on, knowing that Minato would watch her back. Just like she would watch his back no matter what.

"Let's go!" Kushina shouted at her comrades, who cried out in agreement before following her, all of them ready for the upcoming battle.

Yes, it was time for the starless night to become a content daybreak.

""_**Then**__ tell me something. If the two of us were on a mission, and we were surrounded by enemies, would you still attack head on?" _

"Of course, someone has to protect you. Besides, may there be several bad guys or no bad guys at all, I know that we would do a great job protecting each other's back."

"You really think I would protect you?"

"Well, I like to think you would. I mean, after so many trainings, and so many missions together, I do like to think that if I was ever in trouble, you would come out to rescue me."

"_**I**__ guess this is for you, right? I hum…I just want to make everything right. One stupidity per night is already enough, I believe." _

"You're asking me to marry you?!" 

"_**Minato**__, I kind of have something to tell you."_

"You don't sound too certain about it. Are you sure you want to share it with me?"

"Fine, then I won't tell you you're going to be a father."

"Say what?" 

"_**Do**__ you think we did the right thing?"_

"_Well, leaving Naruto with the Third Hokage was a good idea; better than leaving our son with Jiraiya." _

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Shut up, Minato, I'm not going to change my mind. I want to do this; I have to do this; for us, and for Naruto."

"You know what may happen."

"So what? Someone has to do it, and I certainly won't let you go alone. I'm your wife, and I have always protected your back."

"Kushina?"

"What?" 

"_Thank you." _

"We're going to do this together, alright? We're going to help our son witness a new dawn." 

"_Yes, together. I love you, Kushina." _

"I love you too, my Hokage." 

**The End**

Certainly not the best one-shot, and certainly not the best place to end, but I thought this could work. Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
